Trio pesadilla
by Honoka Harlaown
Summary: el peor trio de la historia a llegado para acabar con el aburrimiento xD
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se lo saben pero Love Live no es mío**

Bien, que quieres apostar conmigo pero sabes que es lo que sucede si no cumples con tu parte? –la pelirroja quien conversaba animadamente a sus amigas en la cafetería observaba divertida a su rubia amiga con quien estaba haciendo un trato con ella-

Tengo dinero suficiente para pagarte hasta la risa de la idiota de Honoka –La rubia soltó una risotada ante la nombrada quien inflo sus mejillas en modo de enfado- hey no te enojes sabes que te queremos

Si claro, hare como que te creo –la peli naranja era Honoka una chica de segundo de preparatoria junto a ellas la pelirroja Nishikino Maki de primer año y la rubia frente a ellas su sempai Ayase Eri las tres eran conocidas como el trio pesadilla en todo Otonokizaka debido a que solían jugar bromas pesadas a sus compañeras o incluso a sus profesores, eran algo como unas rebeldes pero eran bastante aplicadas… bueno solo Maki y Eri quienes ayudaban a Honoka a estudiar. Aunque todos sabían quiénes eran nunca tenían pruebas de que ellas eran las culpables de las cosas que sucedían-

Ok como el dinero no es problema para ti mmm, es bastante difícil ofrecerte algo… maldita millonaria –Maki solo se rio ante el comentario-

Qué tal si apostamos que la que gane se lleva la virginidad de Honoka –Maki extendió su mano a la rubia quien acepto divertida el trato-

Heeyyyy mi virginidad no está en juego aquí…ademas ya no lo soy…-eso había sido casi un murmullo pero que sus amigas lograron escuchar bastante bien-

-ambas se quedaron mirando a su amiga- Es una maldita mentira, tú prometiste darnos tu virginidad a nosotras –la pelirroja y la rubia dijeron al mismo tiempo llamando la atención de algunas chicas del lugar-

-Honoka prácticamente estrello su cabeza contra la mesa- las odio malditas pervertidas, podrían apostar otra cosa por favor? Mi virginidad está intacta y no se las daré a ustedes

Maldición –Eri estaba refunfuñando pero guardo silencio al ver a la autoproclamada idol número 1 entrar en la cafetería, aunque en realidad era una chica de tercero pero más bien parecía una niña de primaria colada en la prepa- la tabla a las 8 en punto

-Maki prácticamente volteo su cuello para mirarla cosa que llamo bastante la atención de Honoka y Eri quienes se miraron divertidas y no necesitaron decir nada para poner a prueba las habilidades amorosas de su pelirroja amiga- bien Maki-chan tengo lista mi apuesta

Eh? –Maki encaro nuevamente a sus amigas de quienes se asustó un poco por la sonrisa extraña que tenían-…que…que es lo que quieres apostar?

Seremos tus esclavas personales por un mes –Honoka hablaba mientras que Eri anotaba todo en una hoja de su cuaderno- solo si logras enamorar a Yazawa Nico y la haces tu novia –la cara de la chica estaba prácticamente del mismo color de su cabello pero aún más brillante- que lindo~~Eri-chan anotaste todo?

Si, ahora deberás firmar aquí –apuntaba con su lápiz en la parte que decía su nombre- y luego poner tu huella en este lugar –sus amigas se preguntaban de donde saco esa porquería para marcar huellas- bien el trato esta hecho ahora el límite para esto es de un mes exactamente, tú eliges el día que empieza

Me parece algo razonable aunque pensé que ya eran mis esclavas –la pelirroja jugaba con un mechón de su cabello cada vez que estaba un poco nerviosa o se ponía en modo tsundere-

Puede que hace un tiempo te protegiéramos de algunos tipos idiotas pero no es que seamos tus esclavas, ademas la esclavitud ya no existe hasta donde yo sé –Honoka se encogió de hombros- ademas ese día que nos besamos solo fue un juego porque tú estabas aburrida y querías saber que era besar a alguien

Está bien ya cállate –Maki tomo sus cosas y se preparó para ir a su salón dejando a sus amigas sentadas charlando, al parecer ninguna tenía ganas de entrar pero ella sí, puede ser rebelde pero también le gustaba estudiar. Aunque antes pasaría al baño-

Bien Eri-chan que es lo que tramas ahora con esa apuesta? –Honoka se levantaba de manera perezosa para encaminarse a la azotea el lugar donde siempre les agrado para planear o simplemente flojear- si no te apresuras Nozomi nos va a atrapar y llevara a nuestros salones

Ok apúrate no quiero que me atrape como la última vez… aun me duele el recordar como apachurro mis hermosos pechos –Nozomi era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y una de las personas más extrañas del mundo ya que le gustaba manosear a las chicas pero a todas les cae bien así que no había problema-

 **Mientras tanto en el baño**

A veces me pregunto cómo es que son mis amigas –Maki suspiraba mientras se mojaba la cara un poco tratando de bajar un poco el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el solo hecho de pensar en enamorar a su sempai era algo que jamás pensó, aunque lo veía como una posibilidad para atraer la atención de esa chica ya que desde que entro en esta preparatoria la chica le había llamado la atención -

Hey tu no deberías ir a tu clase? –mientras pensaba en ella alguien le hablaba desde atrás pero al momento de mirar por el espejo su nerviosismo aumento considerablemente ya que podía ver unas coletas y una mirada roja penetrante- acaso eres idiota? O sorda?

Hey ten más respeto Nico-sempai, puedes ser mayor pero yo podría golpearte fácilmente -Maki era una arrogante y es por eso que se llevaba tan bien con sus amigas, pero frente a ella tenía a la persona más egocéntrica del mundo-

A mí no me hablas así idiota presumida –Nico tomo de la mano a Maki para hacer que esta la mirase la encarase – Maki vete a tu salón ahora o quieres que le di…diga a Nozo-Nozomi –ambas no habían notado que tan cerca estaban la una de la otra y ahora ambas estaban sonrojadas-

-la pelirroja sabía que esto era muy favorable para ella- acaso quieres besarme sempai? –muy lentamente Maki acorto las distancia entre ambas pero a pelinegra no pudo con la vergüenza y le dio un fuerte cabezazo - aahh demonios eres una loca

Y tu una…una –Nico prefiero guardar silencio al ver la cara indiferente de Maki- bueno solo te advertía de que si no te largas pronto a tu salón vendrá Nozomi y sabes lo que le hace a los que se atrasan –todas en la escuela habían sentido los apretones de Nozomi incluidas Nico y Maki a quienes les hizo tener un escalofrió recorrer sus espalda-

Está bien me voy –antes de que Maki saliera paso por detrás de su sempai y a propósito rozo su mano contra el trasero de la chica quien estaba a punto de salir detrás de ella- hasta pronto Nico-sempai

…-Nico estaba echa un tomate al sentir la mano de esa chica, pero algo la hizo palidecer al ver como lentamente una de las puertas de los baños se habría lentamente dejando al descubierto a la peor pesadilla de la joven- Nozomi… kyaaaa!~~~ -el fuerte grito resonó por toda la escuela alertando a todas de que debían huir rápidamente a sus salones-

 **En la azotea**

Vamos solo es para ayudar a nuestra pequeña Maki a que sea más honesta con sus sentimientos –Eri acariciaba suavemente el cabello de Honoka quien se había recargado en el regazo de su mayor- sabes tenía ganas de molestar a las chicas de UTX ajajaja recuerdas cuando nos infiltramos a esa escuela?

Si… aún recuerdo a la tal Tsubasa siguiéndome por toda la escuela para que le dijese mi nombre –Honoka había cometido el error de entrar a uno de los camerinos de esa escuela encontrándose con una bonita escena- solo porque la vi en ropa interior y le toque el trasero, no quiere decir que me gustase solo fue un impulso nada mas –Tsubasa la siguió por toda la escuela tratando de que le dijera quien era porque al parecer le gusto-

Pero bueno sin Maki no podemos hacer eso y ella estará un poco ocupada, así que mm pensaba en ir a la escuela de Alisa algunas chicas la están molestando porque esta de novia con tu hermana –Honoka observo a la rubia quien se veía fastidiada por lo que dijo y a ella también le molestaba-

Hey nadie que moleste a mis pequeñas sale ileso, aunque Yukiho no me dijo nada. Ahora que lo pienso se veía un poco deprimida –Honoka recordó que su hermana casi no hablaba y se notaba deprimida lo cual todo tenía sentido con lo que Eri le había dicho- bien Eri-chan es hora de vengarnos

Harasho así me gusta bien dicho Honoka –ambas estaban planeando lo que les harían a las chicas que molestaban a sus hermanas- por cierto debemos avisarle a ella–Eri tomo su móvil y tecleo un poco y a los pocos segundos Maki aparecía por la puerta aunque ella no tenía mucho que ver con las hermanas de sus amigas si le caían bien y tampoco dejaría que sus amigas se llevaran toda la diversión de molestar a alguien menor-

Es hora de venganza! –las tres al unísono y chocaban sus puños-

Si, por favor puedes traernos los uniformes los debes dejar detrás de la escuela en el lugar de siempre, adiós –Maki cortaba la llamada con empleado quien siempre era el que las ayudaba o salvaba de las tonterías que se les ocurrían-

Por cierto Maki-chan que tal todo con Nico? –la pelirroja sonrió levemente- oh así que ya has avanzado…maldita suertuda –Eri con cautela observaba por la escalera que daba a la azotea si alguna de las alumnas o profesores se aparecía mientras Honoka refunfuñaba porque no quería mucho ser la esclava de Maki-

Ustedes guarden silencio o nos atraparan –Eri lentamente entro al edificio para bajar con cautela las escaleras-

Se nota que es toda una espía rusa –la peli naranja hablaba a modo de juego ya que Eri tenia sangre Rusa y Japonesa lo que la hacía una chica bastante sexy, rubia, ojos azules casi celestes, alta, piel perfecta, ex bailarina de ballet, buena alumna, bilingüe, trasero sexy y apretado… hasta Honoka estaba en parte babeando por ella pero no lo diría ya que era su amiga-

Guarda silencio –ya estaban casi en la salida trasera de la escuela cuando vieron al viejito que cuidaba la salida y casi las ve- aagh el maestro Roshi está en la salida… que haremos?

Déjame esto a mi –Honoka desabotono un poco su blusa y luego sonrió a las chicas para luego salir de entre algunos matorrales- hey abuelito quieres algo de diversión? –el abuelito casi le da un infarto al ver a Honoka que estaba a la vista de cualquiera bastante sexy y lo estaba atrayendo a un lugar oscuro en el cual fue amordazado por las chicas quienes solo se rieron y salieron huyendo- si le dices a alguien sobre lo que acabas de ver lo negare todo –sin más Honoka se fue rápidamente junto a sus amigas dejando al abuelito amarrado entre los arbustos-

Apúrate Honoka ya está aquí nuestro pedido –Eri apuraba a la peli naranja quien se había arreglado un poco la ropa _\- te veías mejor con la blusa abierta_ –pensó Eri quien luego observo como Maki les entregaba unos uniformes de la escuela de Alisa- de donde es que sacas todas estas cosas, espera no me digas

Oh siento que eh rejuvenecido unos años ajajaja –Honoka se veía bien con el traje de marinera celeste con blanco y el moño rojo- mm Maki-chan porque tanta seriedad?

No me gustan estos uniformes –la pobre estaba lidiando con el moño rojo-

Acaso te visten? –Eri había terminado de ponerse su uniforme dejando a ambas sorprendida de lo ajustado que le quedaba en el busto- demonios esto aprieta un poco mm Honoka dame tu playera –sin decir mucho Eri le quito la ropa a Honoka quien chillo asustada solo para molestar-

Eri-chan eres tan salvaje –se había puesto la parte de arriba que llevaba Eri y viceversa ahora estaba un poco más suelto—bien es hora de la venganza! –Las tres asintieron y se fueron rápidamente en dirección a la escuela de sus hermanas, mientras a lo lejos un chica de ojos esmeralda las veía a través de la ventana de su salón-

Así que ellas son el trio pesadilla –Nozomi rio suavemente regresando su vista al frente donde su profesor explicaba sobre algunos problemas de matemáticas- _esto será muy divertido-_ pensaba mientras anotaba en su cuaderno-

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bien~~~~~ este es un nuevo fic que estoy creando xD en el próximo capítulo verán como Eri, Honoka y Maki pueden ser unas cabronas abusivas ajajaja**


	2. el trio pesadilla ataca?

**:3 Love Live no me pertenece eso lo saben**

 **N/A: si no te gustan mis historias pues no las leas :D me interesan las críticas constructivas y no la mala onda**

Eri puedo preguntar algo? –Mientras pasaban por arriba de una pandereta que colindaba con la escuela de las hermanas de Eri y Honoka se toparon con que debían pasar de una a una así que Eri por ser la más ágil subió primero para ayudar a las demás-

Que pasa Maki? –Eri la ayudaba a subir mientras Honoka desde abajo tenía cara de idiota mientras le afirmaba el trasero a Maki y la empujaba-

-la pelirroja dudo un poco, ya que no era muy de ella andar de entrometida pero aun así decidió preguntar- porque usas bóxer bajo la falda? –la acción hizo que Eri soltara a Maki quien no se alcanzó a afirmar y por lo visto Honoka no se había alcanzado a dar cuenta por lo que solo sintió el suave trasero de Maki en su cara mientras caían al piso-

por-por qué demonios andas mirándome bajo la falda! –la rubia estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas mientras se cubría bajo la falda- eres una pervertida Maki!

aagh no es como si estuviese interesada en tus estúpidos calzones idiota! –Maki estaba tan sonrojada como Eri, sin notar que estaba sentada encima de Honoka quien se podía ver un pequeño rastro de sangre- y no soy una pervertida! Tú lo eres

ja como si yo estuviese mirándole a las demás bajo la falda –la rubia se cruzó de brazos mientras en un vistazo vio a la pobre de Honoka inconsciente- creo que deberíamos detenernos

Maki-chan… me muero…-una adolorida voz se escuchaba desde el trasero de la pelirroja quien al recordar donde había ido a caer se levantó de golpe viendo a la pelirroja con una sonrisa de idiota y una leve hemorragia en la nariz-

…-tanto Maki como Eri se quedaron mirando a Honoka quien sonreía aun tirada en el piso-

 **Unos diez minutos después y un pequeño regaño**

-las chicas ya estaban detrás de la escuela secundaria buscando con la mirada a sus hermanas mientras que Maki se había ido al baño-

Eri-chan –Honoka ya se había recuperado y estaba al lado de Eri quien estaba un poco seria pero al escuchar a la peli naranja cambio un poco su mirada al sentir un suave apretón en su brazo por parte de la menor quien estaba un poco sonrojada- porque usas bóxer bajo la falda?

-Eri quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared-tú también… -Eri se quedó mirando fijamente a Honoka quien estaba suavemente sonrojada- porque me torturas así…-Eri no podía negar que la mirada de borrego que le puso la menor era adorable-

-por algún motivo el ambiente se había calentado un poco y ninguna quería apartar la mirada mientras se acercaban lentamente- Eri-chan…-la peli naranja había cerrado sus ojos y Eri sabía que es lo que debía hacer por lo que suavemente tomo por la cintura a la chica quien paso sus brazos por el cuello de la rubia mientras acercaban sus rostros cada vez más- Eri-chan~~despierta~~~

Porque debo despertar?-estaban a escasos centímetros pero algo sorprendió a Eri y era que Honoka la observaba un tanto asustada y sonrojada-que es lo que sucede Honoka? Acaso no quieres? –la menor estaba aún más confundida- espera… no me digas –Eri cubrió su rostro con ambas manos sintiendo el calor subir a su rostro-

Estabas alucinando nuevamente –Honoka acaricio suavemente la espalda de la mayor quien estaba aún pasando la vergüenza-aunque me gustaría que no fuese así…-murmuro Honoka un tanto decepcionada-

Por cierto donde esta Maki? –antes de que Honoka respondiera la pelirroja apareció rápidamente un tanto seria-

Emm que es lo que hacen? –ni Eri ni Honoka habían notado en la posición que se encontraban hasta que Maki les sonrió de manera divertida- se divierten sin mí?-ambas se sonrojaron a mas no poder ya que Eri tenia a Honoka en encima de sus piernas y esta la estaba abrazando por el cuello-

No es lo que parece! –Ambas estaban a un metro de distancia intentando que la menor de las tres no preguntara nada-

Está bien no diré nada, pero será mejor que me acompañen –ambas decidieron dejar pasar ese pequeño incidente y seguir a Maki quien las guio a cerca de los camerinos de las chicas- mientras venia para acá vi que Yukiho y Arisa eran guiadas por aquí –Maki les hizo una señal de que no hicieron alboroto ya que las había notado un tanto molestas- ahí están

Así que ustedes no piensan dejar de hacer eso! –una chica alta de cabellos azulados y mirada distante, miraba seriamente a Yukiho quien se había interpuesto entre la chica más alta y Arisa quien se veía realmente intimidada al igual que la hermana menor de Honoka quien veía a lo lejos con impotencia lo que pasaba-

Ya te dije que nos dejes en paz Mayu-sempai –Yukiho miraba fijamente a la joven frente a ella quien se notaba irritada- ademas el que Arisa sea mi novia tampoco es de tu incumbencia, no porque seas la presidenta del consejo estudiantil puedes tener el derecho de molestar al resto

Claro que lo es Kousaka tú y tu hermana son iguales ambas unas lesbianas asquerosas!-el desprecio se podía sentir en la voz de la joven quien tomo a la menor de las Kousaka por el cuello de su playera lista para golpearla- será mejor que te dé una lección para que se te quite esa enfermedad y luego serás tu Ayase

No debes perder la calma ahora…eehh Honoka? –antes de que Eri y Maki pudiesen hacer algo vieron como su amiga peli naranja se acercaba a paso veloz contra la chica quien se veía intimidante pero no ante la mayor- me lleva!. Maki ahora! –las otras siguieron a paso firme a Honoka quien tomo a la chica de cabello azul por el hombro y de paso sorprendiendo a su hermana menor quien no la había visto hasta ya estar prácticamente encima de la otra chica-

Será mejor que sueltes a mi hermana ahora mismo idiota –Honoka estaba realmente enojada con la chica quien se atrevió a tocar a su hermana y a su novia-de mí me puedes decir lo que quieras… pero a las chicas no! Que quede claro?

Así que la otra enferma también ha venido… Chicas! –de varias partes aparecieron algunas chicas con algunos palos y cadenas como todas unas rebeldes quienes se veían con ganas de golpear a alguien- ahora podre acabar con ambas Kousaka

Oh así que no puedes pelear tu sola y llamas a tus perras Mayu?-Eri se acercaba lentamente a su hermana y a Yukiho quienes estaban observando como Honoka mantenía a la chica afirmada desde el hombro- Mmm Yukiho lleva a mi hermana a un lugar seguro

Pero… ellas son muchas One-chan –Arisa fue casi arrastrada lejos del tumulto de jóvenes quienes al principio intentaron detener a la pareja pero la pelirroja solo le basto una mirada para que algunas les dieran el paso y las dejasen irse-

No te preocupes después de todo son Eri-sempai y Maki-sempai junto a mi hermana –Mientras Yukiho corría con Arisa pudieron ver como las tres eran rodeadas- nunca te olvidare One-chan y prometo que no venderé los mangas yuri que ocultas bajo tu cama! –la menor de las Kousaka le grito alentando a su hermana quien solo refunfuño porque no le tenía nada de fe-

Ahora chicas –y así fue como Honoka, Eri y Maki se enfrascaron en una batalla recibiendo golpes y devolviéndolos con mayor fuerza-

Eri atrás de ti! –Honoka corrió deteniendo con su espalda un golpe que iba directo a la cabeza de la rubia quien estaba arrodillada por un golpe que había recibido en el estómago- hija de…

Honoka! –la rubia veía como Honoka a pesar del dolor se dio la vuelta en el momento preciso y golpeando con tal fuerza a la chica que termino entre algunos arbustos inconsciente, mientras tanto Maki esquivaba con gracia los golpes que le eran arrojados mientras golpeaba a sus oponentes quienes apenas y podían moverse-

No te creas tanto maldita Kousaka! –Mayu la chica que había estado observando como sus lacayas caían de a una por una, estaba cada vez más enfurecida por lo que tomo una cadena y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra Honoka quien a duras penas detuvo el golpe con la cadena con su brazo lastimándolo podía sentir que el hueso se había roto pero no demostró dolor y solo con su brazo libre golpeo a la chica con fuerza en su rostro dejándola inconsciente-

Para que aprendas que con el trio pesadilla y sus hermanas nadie se mete presidenta idiota –Eri observaba como la chica yacía en el piso inconsciente mientras que ella termino solo con algunos rasguños y algunos golpes al igual que Maki, la más lastimada fue Honoka quien al parecer tenía un brazo roto-

Saben que sería divertido? –Maki se acercaba con unas cuantas sogas y marcadores-

-2 horas después en los arboles de la entrada de la escuela secundaria varias chicas colgadas de pies y brazos semidesnudas y con varios escritos en sus cuerpos que decían **"soy una mujer pecadora"** o **" me gusta duro contra el muro"** y **"soy una pervertida amante del lolicon"** -

 **Un rato después en el hospital Nishikino**

Así que…como me dice que le paso eso a su brazo? –el padre de Maki observaba a Honoka quien solo reía nerviosa ante el hombre quien era parecido a su amiga-

Emm estábamos jugando en el patio en clase de deporte y tropecé contra la pelota y golpee mi brazo contra una roca –Honoka chillo del dolor al sentir como el hombre le apretaba el brazo verificando que el brazo no estuviese muy lastimado- y que tal esta tío doctor? –El hombre sonrió amablemente a la peli naranja-

Bien hare como que te creo y que solo tropezaste, solo es una fractura pero nada que un mes de yeso no cure y debes tener más cuidado… por cierto porque llevas ese uniforme?

-mientras tanto en una pequeña salita de curaciones estaba Eri y Maki charlando mientras una enfermera les curaba las heridas- cuando piensas decirle a Honoka lo que sientes? –Maki observaba como la rubia se sonrojaba- créeme que las alucinaciones que tienes, a ella le encantan…

-Eri observaba a su amiga quien le restaba un poco de importancia al asunto- tan tierna como siempre Maki, pero creo que ella está mejor sin saber lo que siento

Mm disculpen que interrumpa pero –la enferma sonreía tranquilamente- si realmente quieres a alguien debes decirle lo que sientes o podrías arrepentirte el resto de tu vida –la joven enfermera solo sonrió para luego despedirse y salir de aquel lugar dejando a Eri pensativa-

Vamos Eri creo que Honoka ya termino –la pelirroja observaba su móvil mientras salían de la salita de curaciones mientras caminaban- que puedes perder?

Chicas ya vámonos este lugar no me agrada –Honoka iba corriendo rápidamente donde sus amigas quienes la vieron acercarse con su brazo enyesado- no me gusta este mercado de órganos huee me da cosita –la pelirroja se tomó del brazo de Eri quien se sonrojo rápidamente ganándose una suave risa de Maki-

Recuerdan porque estamos así? –Maki y Honoka observaron a Eri intentando recordar por qué primero que nada habían terminado en el hospital hasta que en la puerta pudieron observar a Yukiho y Arisa quienes corrieron a abrazar fuertemente a sus hermanas-

 **Mientras tanto en casa de mayu**

Kousaka… me las pagaras maldita idiota! –la chica hablaba enfurecida mientras intentaba limpiarse los bigotes y la frase que había sido escrita en su estómago-

 **En el hospital…**

No te preocupes One-chan con Yukiho iremos por sus cosas a Otonokizaka –las tres no tuvieron inconveniente en que las menores les hicieran ese favor-

Las acompañare, después de todo tengo algunas cosas que hacer –Eri miro fijamente a la pelirroja quien solo le sonrió de manera divertida. Ya que sabía a lo que se refería-

Buena suerte con Nico-chan y recuerda traernos nuestros uniformes –Honoka sonreía animadamente sin notar el verdadero motivo del porque Maki las dejaría solas-

Si claro no te preocupes –y así Eri quedo a solas con la peli naranja- hasta mañana chicas nos vemos

Vamos Eri-chan? –Honoka mantenía su sonrisa habitual mientras caminaba con la rubia quien se notaba un tanto tensa- estas preocupada por algo? –la carita de cachorro de la menor era demasiado adorable-

No tengo nada, es solo que… -Eri intentaba no mirar a los ojos a la otra chica, pero esta buscaba conectar sus miradas- como está tu brazo?

Mmm bien supongo –le restó importancia moviéndolo de un lado a otro- solo debo estar un mes y medio con el yeso-

Menos mal, mmm quieres ir al parque? –Ambas se miraron y decidieron ir al parque donde se sentaron en una de las bancas más apartadas-

Es un bonito lugar, y tranquilo –Honoka se había recargado en el hombro de su sempai quien paso su brazo por los hombros de esta ya era una costumbre que cuando alguna de sus amigas se sentaba así junto a ella está la abrazaba de manera protectora, después de todo eran amigas y siempre se demostraban cariño, pero esta vez Eri estaba realmente nerviosa aunque no debía demostrarlo-Eri-chan estas preocupada por algo y no me lo quieres decir…

No sé a lo que te refieres –Eri observo a las personas que caminaban por el lugar, ya era tarde y algunos paseaban a sus mascotas y otros solo caminaban por pasar el tiempo-

Eri-chan –la peli naranja sabía que estaba evadiendo el tema- mmm es por tus bóxer? –Eri solo golpeo su cara con la palma de su mano libre, pensaba que Honoka olvidaría lo de su ropa interior-

Ne Honoka porque te acuerdas de eso ahora… no vez que estamos en un momento tranquilo y bonito –Honoka suspiro y se apegó más a ella-

Yo solo quería saber porque los usabas, te quedan bien… -ambas se sonrojaron-

Solo los uso porque son cómodos ademas uso ropa interior normal bajo ellos… me mantienen el trasero calentito… -Eri miro el cielo en derrota, al final había dicho la verdad-

Oh ya veo… como me gustaría verlos de nuevo…-Honoka murmuro lo suficientemente bajo, pero al final Eri lo había escuchado-

Te gustaría verlos nuevamente? –La rubia murmuro muy cerca de la oreja de la menor quien se sonrojo completamente- podríamos hacer mucho más que eso…

…-la peli naranja observo fijamente a Eri quien no se veía para nada como si estuviese bromeando esta vez la rubia se acercaba peligrosamente a Honoka quien sentía su corazón acelerarse, estaban tan cerca de besarse pero al parecer el destino no quería que sucediera estaban a tan solo unos milímetros de besarse-

Kousaka Honoka! Al fin te encuentro –ambas reconocieron esa voz- eh venido por ti! –Ambas se giraron viendo a la persona que estaba parada detrás de ellas mirándolas seriamente-

 **Continuara…**

 **Jajaja perdón el retraso TwT mis ideas se están haciendo picadillo con tanto trabajo y problemas personales, prometo actualizar más seguido, perdón por el cap un tanto corto**

 **Eri-chan usa bóxer xD ajajajaja**

 **La homofobia es un tema bastante serio ._.**

 **No odio a las personas que me echan malas vibras porque no tienen vida personal y solo se dedican a joder a las demás porque en su familia nadie las quiere xD**


	3. uy si el amor? xD

**Love Live no me pertenece y disculpen la demora pero bueno :3 si no les gusta no los culpo**

Bueno Nishikino-sempai nos vemos, y de nuevo muchas gracias por siempre cuidar de mi hermana –Yukiho se despedía junto a Arisa de la mayor quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sentirse respetada por primera vez, porque digamos que como Honoka y Eri eran mayores que ella casi siempre era blanco de burlas hasta que la cosa se iba de las manos y terminaban en una pelea que podía durar horas pero que luego se arreglaba de la mejor manera, terminaban atiborrándose de comida en casa de alguna y siempre pero siempre era en la casa de Maki-

Lo mismo digo, muchísimas gracias sempai, no sabríamos que hacer si usted no cuidara a nuestras hermanas –Maki estaba tan sonrojada que se podría decir que parecía un tomate-

Bueno no es como si realmente no me importaran, pero para eso son las amigas? -la pelirroja estaba hasta ya no poder de lo sonrojada pero era honesta- tengan mi número, y recuerden ustedes también son importantes para mi… después de todo son las hermanas de mis mejores amigas

 **Mientras tanto en el parque**

Kousaka-san te eh encontrado! Ahora deberás venir conmigo! –una extraña chica de cabello castaño claro observaba con el ceño fruncido a Eri quien le devolvía la misma mirada- quien es esa chica? –Pregunto fríamente la joven-

Tsubasa? –Honoka estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía que decir, hasta que sintió el fuerte jalón en su brazo bueno, pero luego sintió otro fuerte agarrón desde su cintura-

Donde crees que llevas a Honoka? –Eri quien la tenía fuertemente tomada por la cintura- ella está ocupada.

Quien te crees que eres para hablarle así a la gran Kira Tsubasa! –La joven había soltado la mano de la peli naranja quien aún seguía sin entender nada-

Bájate de la nube pendeja, Honoka es mía! –Al fin Eri estaba dejado salir sus sentimientos y Honoka comenzaba a comprender todo- has interrumpido algo muy bueno

A quien le dices pendeja rubia oxigenada! –la joven quien de por si era un poco más baja que Honoka y Eri se acercó con paso firme a Eri quien estaba enojándose a cada momento más -

Quieres pelea? –Eri hablaba muy cerca del cuello de Honoka quien se sonrojaba - sabes que vas a perder enana

No…no te tengo miedo rubia además no creas que ganaras tan fácil! –Eri suavemente libero a Honoka de su agarre pero en un suave movimiento dejo a su espalda para así encarar a la otra joven quien no se intimido por la altura de su contrincante- …

Vamos enana tendrás un golpe de cortesía –Eri con su dedo índice derecho empujo a Tsubasa en el pecho, a lo que está de solo un golpe quito la mano de la rubia- el duende tiene agallas

Aagh deja de decirme esas cosas idiota! –así sin más Tsubasa intento conectar el primer golpe el cual dio directamente en el hombro derecho de Eri quien solo sonrió divertida-

 **Mientras en la escuela**

Al fin un poco de paz…-Maki con cuidado entro a la sala de música para acercarse con cuidado a su fiel amigo, el cual era un gran piano de cola- que debería tocar? –Pensaba mientras se acomodaba en el pequeño taburete-

Y si tocas "Aishiteru Banzai? –la voz casi mata a la pobre pelirroja quien vio una melena negra acercarse a ella desde el fondo del salón de música- que me vez así? Es como si hubieses visto un fantasma

Idiota me asustaste! como se te ocurre aparecer así –la joven de cabello negro frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a la otra y golpeaba con fuerza el piano el cual con el golpe se cerró la tapa y golpeo las manos de Maki quien chillo del dolor- Idiota mis manos!

No fue mi intención y no me digas idiota! Cuantas veces debo repetir que me debes tratar con respeto soy tu sempai –Nico estaba un tanto asustada porque vio que las manos de la joven aún seguían bajo la tapa por lo que rápidamente la levanto- lo siento…

Esto duele del demonio… Agh Nico-chan eres una idiota ahora como piensas que voy a tocar el piano, mira mis manos! –La joven tenía enrojecida sus manos y en sus ojos se podía distinguir unas lágrimas de dolor-

Está bien que hago! –Maki se quedó mirando a la mayor quien se veía un tanto alterada y culpable por el pequeño problema, en realidad no le había dolido y lo hizo solo para molestar a la mayor-

Mmm –la pelirroja se acercó peligrosamente a su sempai quien aún se preguntaba qué era lo que haría ahora, Nozomi la mataría si se enteraba que le había hecho daño a una alumna de primer año- podrías ser mi novia

Que hago… Nozomi me matara… agh que demonios hare… estoy frita –Nico no se dio cuenta que tenía a Maki casi encima de ella, hasta que sintió como era tomada con suavidad de la cintura y podía sentir el aliento de la menor en su cuello quedando de piedra en ese momento-

Oye escucha cuando te hablo idiota –Maki lentamente acariciaba la cintura de la joven quien podía ser mayor pero aun así era más baja y casi la mayoría de las veces era confundida con una niña de primaria colada en la preparatoria-

… -Nico lentamente fue levantando la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos violeta que tanto le agradaban de la otra joven quien estaba seria y se veía con claras intenciones de violarla- qu…que es lo que haces! –Nico intento huir pero Maki la tenía fuertemente agarrada por la cintura además de eso la tenía acorralada contra el piano-

Será mejor que te calmes o me veré obligada a hacer cosas muy malas para ti y que para mí serán estupendas, Sempai~~ -la cara de Maki le recordaba tanto a Nozomi que aunque hubiese podido gritar por ayuda no conseguiría nada- es hora de cobrarme el daño mis manos

-antes de que la mayor pudiese siquiera reclamar por algo fue besada por la pelirroja quien no se contuvo y profundizo el beso sintiendo como lentamente era correspondida, pero que poco iba a durar ya que les comenzaba a faltar el aire-…a qué demonios vino eso… eres una pervertida Nishikino –un fuerte golpe y el ardor en la mejilla de Maki solo la hicieron sonreír aún más- eres una masoquista acaso?

Aww mi querida Nico-chan no me vengas a decir que no te gusto –lentamente Maki lamio sus labios de manera sensual mientras sobaba su mejilla con la mano de Nico marcada en ella-

Estúpida! –sin más Nico huyo del lugar dejando a Maki sonriendo-

Es tan linda cuando se enoja así~~~- Sin más Maki decidió que ya era hora de marcharse a casa y de paso molestar a sus amigas y enseñarles la foto que estratégicamente saco mientras beso a Nico-

 **Mientras en otro lugar**

Alguien vio quien dejo a esta pobre chica dentro de un bote de basura? –el policía estaba completamente aturdido por el extraño acontecimiento, cuando lo llamaron de urgencia le dijeron que un joven estaba desmayada en el parque y dentro de un bote de basura pero pensó que era una broma pero por precaución decidió ir a ver, cerca de ella no había nadie y solo una nota en el trasero de esta que decía " **busco dueño"** \- los jóvenes son cada vez más raros

Honoka…jajaja es que jaajajaj ay dios esto es muy divertido –Eri aún se reía de la otra chica que en un intento por golpearla tropezó y cayó dentro del bote de basura quedando inconsciente por el golpe-

Jejeje si –Honoka estaba un poco distraída y la mayor noto el cambio deteniendo su risa para luego acercarse a su amiga-

Que es lo que sucede? Estas bien, te duele el brazo? –La preocupación de Eri era más que evidente y Honoka al fin se veía que estaba un tanto pensativa-

Es verdad lo que dijiste antes? –la peli naranja se quedó mirando fijamente a la rubia quien se sonrojo profundamente- oh solo es otra de tus alucinaciones? –un suave sollozo alerto a Eri quien ya no tenía otra opción o decía la verdad o se condenaba para siempre al odio de su pequeña amiga-

La verdad es que… -Eri con cuidado tomo por los hombros a su amiga haciendo a ambas mirarse fijamente- es que… tu… yo… aaghh! Maldición –sin aguantar Eri beso a la menor quien en un principio pensó que ahora ella era la que estaba alucinando pero al momento de sentir como era abrazada posesivamente por su rubia solo atino a corresponder aquel beso mientras varias personas pasaban por su lado, algunos sonriendo, otros babeando porque era yuri gratis y otros ponían cara de asco pero esos fueron echados por la gente que ama el yuri xD- Te amo… y si tengo que golpear a más de alguno lo hare

Eri-chan –Honoka se abrazó fuertemente de su mayor quien no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas de emoción ya que estaba siendo correspondida, mientras abrazaba a su chica pudo ver a la enfermera quien le había dado el consejo le hizo una señal de aprobación mientras a su lado caminaba una niña pequeña y al otro lado una mujer alta y mirada seria-

Vamos es hora de irnos a casa y hablar con tus padres –Eri tomo la mano de la que ahora era su novia-

 **Una hora más tarde**

Felicidades par de idiotas –Maki quien por algún extraño motivo en vez de irse a su casa termino en casa de Honoka, quien estaba en su habitación junto a Eri quien sonreía de manera idiota y no soltaba la mano de esta-

Gracias, por cierto que le paso a tu mejilla? –Honoka se quedó mirando a Maki quien comenzaba a sonreír igual que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-… creo que los golpes de hoy te hicieron mal

Bueno digamos que hoy avance más de lo que Eri pudo hacer en años ajajajaja –la nombrada le envió una mirada de enojo a Maki quien la ignoro de manera olímpica- y bien Nico-chan es bastante tsundere y agresiva aunque me encanta que sea así

-la rubia quien se había puesto de pie para ir al baño- bien Maki-chan cuanto avanzaste? Cuéntame todo ahora, por cierto sí que pega fuerte esa enana

Bien, veamos la abrace y luego la bese, podríamos decir que me correspondió los primeros segundos para luego alejarse –si la pelirroja se mirara a un espejo podría decirse que estaba igual a un tomate, luego me abofeteo y salió huyendo eso es todo

Mmm es interesante, bueno por algo se empieza –Honoka mantenía su alegre sonrisa hasta que un mensaje en su móvil le cambio por completo el humor- sabes… a veces pienso que la vida me odia –le enseño su móvil a Maki quien frunció levemente el ceño-

Sabes que esa idiota no se cansara hasta que le presentemos a nuestra señorita abogada –la pelirroja lentamente busco en su móvil un número en específico-

Por qué la carita triste mi osita regalona? –Eri había entrado en la habitación con algunos dulces y té mientras que Maki casi se da contra la mesa por cómo es que se trataban ahora el par de idiotas-

Veras amorcito, recuerdas a la idiota de Mayo? –la rubia asintió mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesita y luego se sentaba al lado de su novia- la idiota quiere que nos veamos para una revancha…

Si el sábado por la mañana en mi casa estaría bien mi querida Kotori, nos vemos entonces el lunes a las 10 de la mañana en mi casa, si estaré con Honoka y Eri, adiós–las nombradas se quedaron mirando a la menor quien solo sonrió para luego frotarse las manos y sonreír maliciosamente-tengo todo listo para hacerle la vida imposible a esa idiota homofóbica

No se si lo recuerdas pero Kotori-chan es actriz y no Abogada? –Maki solo le restó importancia al asunto mientras Honoka estaba seria mirando su brazo-

Tengo ganas de sacarme esta porquería… me pica como el demonio y hace calor –mientras lloriqueaba tanto Eri como Maki se miraban divertidas- Eri-chan podrías pasarme el talco que está en ese lugar?

Qué lugar? –Eri miraba algún lugar en específico pero no comprendía-

Ese lugar el que guardas cosas –Honoka estaba con un lápiz intentando rascarse por dentro del yeso-

Honoka si no especificas no entenderé que lugar es – a rubia se estaba exasperando- Honoka?

Creo que quiere decir el botiquín del baño –Maki que había estado divirtiéndose por el comportamiento de ambas decidió ayudar a su amiga que le faltaba poco para tomar la cierra de su padre y arrancar el yeso-

Ese mismo lugar Maki-chan –la peli naranja sonrió alegre al recordar el nombre del lugar-

 **Mientras en la tenencia de policía…**

Señorita podría explicarme como es que termino dentro de un bote de basura? –el policía intentaba estar lo más serio que podía, pero el recordar aquella escena le hacía muy difícil su labor-

Ya le dije señor oficial –una chica alta y rubia me empujo dentro del bote-

Solo ella o alguien más estaba acompañándola? –Tsubasa se planteó la idea de decir que Honoka también estaba involucrada- sabe sus nombres?

-Mientras Tsubasa iba a comenzar a relatar nuevamente lo sucedido una chica de muy mal humor pasaba por fuera del lugar- la rubia se llama Ayase Eri su compañera se llama Kousaka Honoka –Dijo la joven de cabello castaño claro-

Eh? Kousaka Honoka? –El policía se veían un tanto asustado- eemm creo que ha cometido un error ella no podría haber sido, lo lamento señorita creo que deberá marcharse a su hogar –el hombre casi saca a empujones a la pequeña chica quien se veía confundida pero prefirió retirarse-

Que le pasa a esta gente? –mientras iba caminando alguien le dio un fuerte jalón de su brazo y arrastro un lugar oscuro-

Hey no hagas escandalo no te hare nada –ni por ser la voz de una chica Tsubasa se calmó, aunque es obvio si vas caminando por la calle y alguien te arrastre a un lugar oscuro es obvio que te alertaras y querrás gritar- tú conoces a Kousaka y Ayase?

Mmafh –la joven rápidamente respondió moviendo su cabeza positivamente haciendo que su captora sonriera de manera maligna o más bien como una llena con hambre-

Oh lo lamento –la joven al fin dejaba libre a Tsubasa quien comenzaba a asustarse más al escuchar la risa de demente de la tipa quien le tendía la mano- me presento soy Mayu Hori y quiero vengarme de esas tipas incluidas la pelirroja y sus hermanas…

-Tsubasa en realidad no sabía que responder pero más por miedo estrecho su mano-

Ahora comienza el plan para acabar con el trio pesadilla! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA –algunas personas que pasaban por el lugar comenzaron a caminar rápidamente al escuchar esa risa demente incluido el policía quien estaba debajo de su mesón-

 **Que nuevos problemas le traerán al trio pesadilla con la unión entre Tsubasa y Mayu? Esto se pone cada día más extraño xD**

 **Pobre policía que le habrán echo para que reaccionase asi ante esos nombres?**

 **Estoy muy apenada por la tardanza pero no me venían las ideas y tenía un montón de problemillas en la cabeza**


	4. esto es NicoMaki? Nope xD

**Love Live no es mío**

Maki-chan –Eri estaba mirando seriamente a su amiga pelirroja quien jugaba con su cabello- que día dijiste que nos juntaríamos con Kotori?

¿Porque preguntas? –Maki miro a Eri quien estaba un poco confundida-

¿Es cierto, primero dijiste sábado y luego lunes? – Honoka estaba dibujando diferentes formas en su yeso-

¿Enserio hice eso? –ambas asintieron- Agh bueno la llamare nuevamente y de paso llamare a papá para que me venga a buscar, ustedes deben tener mucho que hablar –Honoka y Eri se quedaron como tomates mientras Maki salía de la habitación a hablar por su móvil-

Eemm… Eri-chan… -la peli naranja se quedó mirando a su rubia quien jugaba con sus manos- te gusta este diseño?

-la rubia observo fijamente el brazo de Honoka- eso es un cocodrilo?

Es una rana –Honoka inflo sus mejillas-

Ajajajajajaj que demonios es eso? –en eso que entraba Maki a la habitación vio el extraño dibujo-

Mooo es una rana –el pequeño berrinche acabo cuando el móvil de Honoka comenzó a sonar nuevamente- y ahora que

-la peli naranja tomo el móvil viendo un número desconocido- Kousaka Honoka es hora de que te hagas responsable de tus actos –luego de eso se cortó-

Saben esto me da miedo –Eri observo a Maki y luego a su novia quien se fue a recostar a su cama-

Están locas, bueno al menos ya arreglé lo de Kotori, será el domingo mejor porque mañana tiene que ir a acosar a su novia Umi o algo así –Maki le restó importancia hasta que su móvil sonó indicando a Maki que su padre le estaba esperando así que rápidamente se fue dejando a la pareja a solas-

¿Bueno ahora que Maki se ha ido… -Eri lentamente se metió a la cama de Honoka abrazándola protectoramente- esta noche me quedare a tu lado… puedo cierto? –Honoka solo asintió tímidamente- sabes… te amo

Y yo te amo a ti Eri-chan –ambas esa noche se durmieron abrazadas-

(N.A: esto es tan cursi que ni yo me lo creo)

-era sábado por la mañana y Nikishino Maki no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, así que prefirió Salir a correr para mantener la figura- hoy será un buen día –mientras corría por diferentes lugares de la ciudad se topó con una chica de coletas negras quien llevaba diferentes bolsas- lo siento… Nico-chan?

Demonios deberías prestar atención donde vas –Nico se levantó y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas en las bolsas-

Nico-chan puedo ayudar en algo? –la pequeña chica de ojos rojos se quedó observando a Maki quien retrocedió lentamente-

¿Seguirás con la misma cara de idiota o me ayudaras? –ambas se dedicaron recoger las cosas y seguir cada una por su lugar- Maki quieres acompañarme? –la pelirroja solo tomo unas cuantas bolsas y camino junto a Nico quien no hablaba mucho-

Nico-sempai me invitaras a almorzar? –la mayor solo le dedico una mala cara- vamos no te enojes además me gustaría conocer a mi futura familia, no crees? –ahora Nico parecía un lindo tomate de humeante-

Que! Que es lo que! Aa! Maldita pervertida jamás conocerás a mi familia –Nico casi le arranca de las manos las bolsas que llevaba Maki y se fue refunfuñando sin prestarle atención a que Maki la estaba siguiendo-

 **-mientras tanto en casa de Honoka-**

Eri-chan… espera! Aah no tan fuerte! HYAA! –la rubia estaba a mas no poder de sonrojada mirando a Honoka desde la espalda ya que ambas se estaban bañando y la rubia se ofreció a lavar la espalda de su novia- mooo Eri-chan eres una bruta

Ja puedes recibir golpes de una banda de locas y no soportas que lave tu espalda –la peli naranja se volteo encarando a Eri quien comenzaba a babear lentamente ante la vista que tenía-

Eri-chan se te cae la baba… -Honoka tomo la regadera y dejo correr el agua fría en la cabeza de Eri haciendo chillar a esta- moo pervertida

¡TU ME TIENTAS Y NO TE HAGAS LA INOCENTE! –Eri se abalanzo encima de Honoka quien no alcanzo a afirmase bien y cayendo en una posición de lo más comprometedora ya que en ese momento Yukiho quien se asustó por los chillidos y gritos de Eri entro un tanto asustada, encontrándose a Eri con la cabeza en la entrepierna de Honoka y bajo ambas se podía ver un charco de sangre-

…creo que interrumpí algo –lentamente Yukiho dejo al par a solas- son unas hormonales

Eri-chan eres una idiota! –el golpe que recibió Eri ese día se podría decir que lo sintió hasta Maki quien por algún motivo termino siguiendo como una acosadora a Nico, quien poco le falto llamar a la policía para decir que la estaba siguiendo una pervertida-

así que… me podrías explicar porque no te has ido? –Nico estaba aburrida de que cierta pelirroja entrometida la hubiese seguido por todos lados hasta llegar a su casa, el único lugar donde pensó estar a salvo, pero todo se fue por el retrete cuando Maki había saludado al guardia de los departamentos como si se conociesen de toda la vida-

Querida Nico-chan, si me quisieras fuera de tu casa ya me habrías corrido y aquí me tienes aun, incluso me has servido té –la pelirroja jugaba con su cabello como siempre-

Eres una molestia, pero aun así... no debo mostrar mala educación, luego vas y le cuentas a tus amigas idiotas, que por cierto y repito son idiotas –Nico suspiro al recordar cuando prácticamente muere por asfixia por culpa de Eri y su supuesto invento en clase de química- no me mires asi, solo digo la verdad

-Maki se le había quedado mirando fijamente y de manera seria- Nico-chan porque no aceptas de una vez que me ames y tenemos sexo salvaje? -10 minutos más tarde –Nico-chan solo fue una broma! Vamos no aguantas nada –Maki estaba fuera del depa de Nico y en su mejilla una visible mano marcada-

¡Eh dicho que te largues maldita pervertida! –Nico estaba roja hasta las orejas mientras se recargaba en la puerta la cual era golpeada insistentemente por Maki- llamare a la policía! –y como por magia los golpes cesaron oh eso pensaba Nico hasta que de apoco se comenzó a escuchar una canción conocida por ella-

*inserte Aishiteru Banzai*

-Nico quería aventarse por la ventana pero recordó que estaba en un quinto piso y que luego tendría que limpiar el piso y eso no le gustó mucho, después de varios minutos de canción Nico ya había pensado en varias maneras de como matar a Maki y esconder su cuerpo, después de todo nadie sospecharía de una inocente joven que aspira a ser la idol número uno del mundo, mientras pensaba en su posible homicidio comenzó a divagar y a caminar por su casa murmurando cosas, olvidando algo muy importante, si tienes a una loca pervertida fuera de tu casa recuerda cerrar con seguro-

Amor eres tan excitante cuando te pones yandere~~~ -Nico se había quedado muda al escuchar a Maki a su espalda y ahora no tenía escapatoria- déjame todo a mi…-la pelinegra estaba completamente a merced de la menor quien lentamente la tomo por la cintura tomándola por sorpresa cuando beso su cuello-

Maki-chan se gentil…-la sonrisa de Maki se ensancho aún más, aumentando así el deseo de la pelirroja quien hacía sentir a Nico como un indefenso conejo frente a un depredador-

Claro prometo ser muy gentil mi querida sempai~~- lentamente Nico guiaba a Maki a su habitación mientras se besaban caminaban a la habitación botando en el proceso algunas cosas- Nico-chan no sabes cuánto eh deseado esto….

-Nico solo correspondía aferrándose al cuello de la menor, ya llegando a la habitación Nico había tomado por el cuello de la playera a Maki quien de un jalón quedo sentada en la cama y Nico rápidamente se sentó en sus perna- prometes que serás fiel a Nico? –la voz de niña inocente de Nico le hacía perder más la razón a Maki quien ahora se sentía mayor frente a esa Nico "inocente"-

Claro… siempre te seré fiel Nico-chan –la pelirroja estaba babeando frente a Nico quien sonreía de manera lasciva-

¿Amas a Nico? –Maki solo asentía frenéticamente mientras que sus manos jugaban en la cintura de la mayor- deseas hacerlo con Nico? –a Maki casi le da una hemorragia tras escuchar lo lasciva que estaba siendo Nico en ese momento-

Quiero oírte gemir Nico-chan –la voz de la pelirroja era ronca y su mirada estaba ensombrecida por el deseo mientras apegaba su cuerpo al de la mayor quien también había caído en el deseo y ahora lentamente se desvestía frente a Maki quien la veía atentamente- Nico-chan…

Y ME SOLTE EL CABELLO! ME VESTI DE…!

-ambas se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que Maki reacciono y contesto su móvil- Maki-chan! –todo el deseo que Maki sentía hasta hace apenas unos segundos se fue al carajo- Eri-chan es una bruta! –de fondo se escuchaba reclamar a Eri, mientras que sentada en las piernas de la pelirroja aún estaba Nico quien podía escuchar perfectamente lo que las chicas decían- Maki-chan contesta! ¡Sé que estás ahí! –lentamente un aura asesina emanaba de Maki quien aún escuchaba las idioteces de sus amigas-

No soy una bruta! ¡Tú eres la pasiva! –Eri no sabía que en ese momento estaba acortando su vida lentamente-

¡Voy a meterles un palo por donde no les llega el sol!, hijas de la chingada! –Nico casi cae de espaldas por las palabras de Maki quien estaba roja de ira, mientras en el otro lado de la línea ambas se habían quedado en un silencio sepulcral-

Maki podrías cortar de una vez? –antes de que Eri o Honoka pudiesen decir algo Nico tomo el móvil de Maki y corto la llamada- te dije que eran un par de idiotas…

Pero… aun asi, son mis amigas –Maki sonrió regresando a su habitual manera relajada y sin preocupaciones, pero poco duro, ya que ahora tenía que ponerse seria, con cuidado tomo la mano de Nico besándola suavemente-

Eres una idiota –Nico desvió su mirada rompiendo así el contacto visual entre ambas- ¿Qui…quieres continuar? –Nico se había sonrojado hasta las orejas nuevamente-

-Maki sonrió divertida- continuaremos solo si tu aceptas mi siguiente petición- la mayor se quedó mirando a Maki quien ahora estaba completamente seria- cuando te dije que fueses mi novia… lo decía enserio- ambas estaban sonrojadas mientras Maki jugaba con uno de sus mechones-

Si te soy honesta, siempre pensé que solo eras una idiota más y que si llegabas a acercarte a alguien como yo sería solo un juego… -Nico suspiro mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de la menor- aunque tú siempre me has gustado…desde la primera vez que te vi… pero siempre tuve miedo

Entonces… Yazawa Nico, ¿quieres ser mi novia? –Maki estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, lentamente Nico le robo un beso a Maki quien solo sonrió calmando un poco la ansiedad, pero al parecer todo se interponía ya que el móvil de Nico comenzó a sonar insistentemente-

Nozomi? –rápidamente contesto el móvil mientras se alejaba un poco, mientras Maki prefirió recostarse y cubrir su rostro con una almohada ya que parecía ser una larga charla con la presidenta-

-Mientras tanto en una pequeña casa abandonada la banda de Mayu junto a Tsubasa planeaban como acabar con el trio de protagonistas idiotas y hormonales- a veces creo que la violencia no es la solución –Tsubasa suspiro agotada, todo el día escuchando la risa demencial de Mayu no le estaba haciendo bien-

Querida Tsubasa-san, si no tiene nada mejor que hacer que estar quejándose, mejor ve a casa –una de las segundas al mando de Mayu miraba fijamente a la chica quien solo quería huir de aquel lugar tan extraño-

Aun me sigo preguntando porque estoy en esto… -Tsubasa suspiro por enésima vez ese día- nos vemos otro dia que no quieras conquistar el mundo –lentamente la chica se fue o eso aparento quedándose escondida en una pequeña habitación junto a la sala donde la banda se encontraba-

Acabaremos con ese grupito de lesbianas –todas sonrieron apoyando a su demente líder, menos Tsubasa quien al fin comprendía por qué le tenían tanto odio a las chicas y si se llegaban a enterar de sus gustos seguramente que le harían a ella, por lo que rápidamente huyo del lugar-

-mientras la banda hablaba sobre como acabarían como las chicas lentamente una figura aparecía desde las sombras- así que ustedes también quieren acabar con esas tipas –varias de las delincuentes se sorprendieron al escuchar esa voz- si quieren acabar con esas tipas sus métodos de delincuentes de pacotilla no les servirán de mucho

¡Quién te crees que eres tú insolente! –una de las delincuentes se abalanzo contra la chica entre las sombras quien sin ningún esfuerzo derribo a la chica quien solo dio un pequeño grito de dolor-

Quien pensaría que tu encontrarías nuestro escondite –Mayu observaba divertida lo que ocurría-

-mientras tanto en casa de Honoka las chicas aún seguían sorprendidas de lo que acababan de escuchar- Maki-chan es una maldita histérica hormonal… como Eri-chan, pero menos densa que tu cariño- la rubia solo bufo a modo de molestia frente a su novia quien nuevamente le hacía algo extraño a su yeso-

Sabes, terminaras rompiéndolo y tendrán que ponerte uno nuevo y será mucho más molestoso –Eri ya casi terminaba su tarea mientras que Honoka solo llevaba menos de la mitad de los apuntes que les trajeron sus compañeras- Umi y Kotori son muy amables al traerte los apuntes, bueno son a las únicas que se les puede pedir eso, ya que son de las pocas que saben que es lo que realmente te sucedió en el brazo –Eri observaba fijamente a Honoka quien ahora le había puesto un lanza bolitas de papel- puedes hacer cosas realmente rebuscadas, pero tus tareas siempre terminan en segundo plano

Y aun asi me amas Eri-chan –Honoka sonrió mientras se acercaba a su novia y la besaba suavemente- Te amo Eri-chan

Ustedes son tan cursis como ese juego de DS the dog island –Yukiho las observaba desde la entrada de la habitación de Honoka-

 **Continuara…**

 **Jajajajajaj primero que nada, tengo una excusa bastante sencilla, cada vez que intento o comienzo a escribir alguno de los fics alguien en mi casa llega y me mata violentamente la inspiración o me comienzan a conversar y hacen que olvide las ideas**


	5. desmadre en la expo

**Lamento la tardanza… como 2 meses que no actualizo esto y fue porque perdí el capítulo el cual estaba completo, pero olvidé publicarlo e.e**

Nunca pensé que tú nos traicionarías –Mayu observaba fijamente a la mayor quien mantenía una suave sonrisa- Tojo Nozomi… ¿qué es lo que planeas?

Muy fácil despojo de delincuente juvenil –con fuerza Nozomi jalo de la playera a la chica quien estaba temblando de miedo- esas tres son mi presa, y no dejare que una niñita consentida como tú me arrebate mi entretenimiento –el agarre en la playera se deshizo dejándola caer al piso- así que menos no sigas insistiendo en acabar con ellas

-la joven estaba pálida sin poder siquiera respirar antes las palabras de la mayor quien se retiró del lugar con toda elegancia dejando a todas las delincuentes con la boca abierta y asustadas-

Bien chicas es hora de prepararnos, hoy es la convención a la que eh querido ir durante todo el año, incluso compre las entradas para todas– Honoka estaba vestida con el gear de Tachibana Hibiki* aun con su brazo enyesado no se perdería de la gran convención de la cual le había hinchado las pelotas* a Eri y Maki durante todo el año-

Siempre me eh preguntado cómo es que soy tu amiga –Maki estaba con el traje rojo de Azuka Langley*- no creen que este traje es un poco revelador? Siento mi trasero expuesto –con su mochila Maki intentaba cubrir su trasero-

Mm pero es divertido, somos el centro de atención –Eri estaba vestida como Fate Testarossa Harlaown* y posaba a cuanto idiota se le acercara mientras que Honoka y Maki se quedaban pensando que Eri tal vez muy dentro de sí era una exhibicionista-

Ejem –el trio se volteo a mirar a la pobre Arisa y Yukiho quienes estaban también Arisa quien era Yuno Gasai* y Yukiho era Misaka Mikoto*- porque debemos acompañarlas? Se supone que hoy iríamos a pasear al parque –la pobre Yukiho solo quería irse a casa ya que todos las observaban con deseo porque aun así todas las chicas se veían estupendas en sus cosplay-

Bien chicas es hora de entrar –todas excepto Honoka y Eri, estaban un tanto nerviosas por lo que les esperaba pero gran fue su sorpresa al encontrar a un montón de personas cosplayando a diferentes personajes de anime- por cierto, nos inscribí en la competencia de cosplay así que –la sonrisa siniestra de Honoka hizo a todas temer por su vida- debemos hacer alguna cosa de las que hace el personaje –Maki cayó al piso derrotada intentando no caer en depresión, mientras tanto Yukiho y Arisa buscaban alguna salida de emergencia para huir, la única no sorprendida era Eri quien sonreía arrogante-

¡Todas ustedes perderán ante Fate Testarossa Harasho OJOJOJOJO! –en ese momento varios frikis que andaban con cámaras se le acercaron a pedir unas fotos a lo cual la rubia comenzó una nueva sesión de fotos-

No debemos perder ante la arrogante de mi hermana –ahora era el turno de Arisa para intimidar a las demás del grupo quienes podían jurar que ahora sí que la menor se había metido en su personaje- ¡Yuki donde estas! -mirando Yukiho quien sentía la piel de gallina ya que Arisa la estaba mirando fijamente y eso atraía a mas frikis-

Maki-chan… tengo miedo –la peli naranja se había aferrado a Maki quien correspondió el abrazo mientras se alejaban lentamente del grupo y dejaban a la pobre Yukiho siendo víctima de Arisa-

Recuérdame no acompañarlas la próxima vez –mientras retrocedían no vieron a la chica que estaba detrás de ellas-

Fíjense idiotas…-el par asustado se volteo al reconocer la voz y se quedaron mirando fijamente a la chica quien estaba sorprendida- u-ustedes…

Kira Tsubasa… -murmuro Honoka mientras retrocedían nuevamente-

Pero si es mi amiga la enana –Eri se había acercado lentamente mientras acomodaba a Bardiche en su forma de guadaña en su espalda-

Pero si es la rubia sin cerebro –Tsubasa estaba cosplayando a Madoka* el ambiente se había calentado un poco debido a la fiera mirada entre Eri y Tsubasa quienes estaban echando chispas sin notar que había una persona más cerca-

Maki-chan que haces aquí!? –Maki y Honoka voltearon a mirar a una pequeña de ojos rojos y visiblemente sonrojada-

Nico-chan –Maki estaba sonrojada y sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima a Nico quien llevaba un cosplay de Sailor Chibi Moon* que dejaba a todos babeando-" BLACK CODE: THE BEAST" –todas se asustaron al escuchar gritar a Maki mientras esta sonreía como un verdadero depredador-

¡Corre Nico-chan! –Honoka le aviso a Nico quien huyo como un pobre animal en peligro perdiéndose entre la multitud al igual que Maki quien la persiguió- siempre te recordaremos tabla-chan…

-Honoka observaba a su novia quien aún seguía en una batalla de miradas con Tsubasa, mientras pensaba en como esto se había salido de las manos- Honoka vamos a otra parte, ahí algunas cosas que quiero ver

¡Esto no se quedará así Ayase Eri! -a lo lejos Tsubasa se quedó refunfuñando a lo lejos-

Al fin podemos irnos Yukiho -Arisa rápidamente se llevó a Yukiho fuera de la convención huyendo así salvando sus vidas de aquel lugar-

¿Sabes que Arisa y Yukiho se largaron cierto? -Eri asintió mientras compraba unos mangas yuri- y que estoy aburrida y me dieron ganas de ir a casa? -nuevamente Eri asintió- y que quiero sexo salvaje en estos momentos? –Eri solo asintió ignorando por completo lo que Honoka le había dicho, pero para los que estaban cerca de ellas no paso para nada desapercibido-

¿Espera que? -Eri se dio la vuelta para mirar a Honoka, pero esta ya se había perdido entre la multitud- ay no creo que la eh cagado? -la chica del puesto de mangas solo miro a Eri-

Acabas de perder la oportunidad de tu vida, la chica a tu lado se fue hace unos momentos…-la chica se acercó a Eri susurrándole al oído- será mejor que la encuentres ya que una enana vestida de Madoka se la ha llevado -a la pobre Eri casi se le va el alma del cuerpo al escucharlo así que rápidamente corrió por diferentes lugares del expo buscando a su amada novia la cual no estaba por ninguna parte-

Y bien aquí tenemos a las concursantes para ser nuestra reina -todos voltearon a ver a las chicas en el escenario donde se encontraba Maki claramente un poco despeinada y acalorada junto a ella estaba Nico igual de despeinada y con una visible marca en el cuello, al parecer Maki si había logrado atraparla. Junto a Nico estaba una chica la cual vestía un traje de Takamachi Nanoha* la cual era igualita al personaje, Eri estaba caminando lentamente al escenario mirando solamente a una chica…-Honoka -mientras el presentador hizo pasar a Eri justo al lado de Tsubasa quien a su vez estaba al lado de Honoka- bien todo esto se ve peleado

¡Ninguna podrán ganarme! -anuncio Eri quien se acercó a la chica vestida de Nanoha a quien tomo por la cintura y apego a su cuerpo provocando que los fans gritaran de emoción-

Eri-chan… te voy a golpear hasta que me canse -murmuraba mientras apretada con fuerza los puños-

Bésala! ¡Vamos Fate-chan bésala! -a lo lejos varios fans del NanoFate avivando a Eri a que besara a la chica, pero al parecer solo Eri no se notaba que estaba firmando su sentencia de muerte-

Wooouuuu si la besas te ganaras la ps4 y 10 juegos a elección -a Eri le brillaron los ojos al escuchar el premio, así que estaba mirando a la chica del cosplay de Nanoha quien estaba sonrojada-

Nico-chan quieres ir a otra parte? Eemm sabes aquí va a correr sangre y el premio no me interesa, ya tengo una -Nico no comprendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al pero al momento de mirar a Honoka todo su cuerpo se estremeció-

Emm si vamos -ambas se fueron del lugar llamando la atención de algunos fans quienes apoyaban a las chicas pero que a ellas les importaba muy poco todo-

Oye Kousaka-san creo que deberías retirarte de aquí -Tsubasa también había notado el mal humor de la joven- vámonos de aquí

¿Tienes miedo a perder enana? -Eri estaba a un lado de la chica, al parecer aún no se daba cuenta que Honoka se había acercado a ella por detrás-

Ayase Eri! -rápidamente la rubia se dio la vuelta encontrándose con un puño directo a su rostro lo cual la envió al piso inconsciente, para luego agarrar a la chica y aventarla al público quienes la agarraron a duras penas, el silencio reino por todo el lugar hasta que-

WOOOOOUUUUUUUUU TACHIBANA HIBIKIIII A DERROTADO A FATE TESTAROSSA! QOOOUUU WOOOUUUU -todos comenzaron a gritar nuevamente de euforia por Honoka quien ahora estaba sintiendo una fuerte punzada en su brazo, al parecer olvido que su brazo aún no se recuperaba del todo- al parecer ya tenemos ganadora! -Honoka miro de mala gana al tipo que se sintió incomodo un poco-

Apresúrate -al parecer el mal humor de Honoka estaba en su límite-

Eemm está bien -el hombre se acercó y entrego el premio a Honoka quien se fue junto a Tsubasa dejando a Eri tirada en el escenario- hey señorita debe llevarse a la rubia

Cuando despierte díganle que por mí se largue a su casa -sin más Honoka se fue siendo ayudada por Tsubasa-

No quiero entrometerme, pero -una vez que Honoka y Tsubasa se habían retirado del evento de anime llegaron a la casa de Honoka quien invito a pasar a la chica- ¿crees que sea sano dejar a Ayase en ese lugar?

No te preocupes ella se sabe cuidar -Honoka se quitó partes del traje sintiendo como el dolor en su brazo le estaba molestando mucho- gracias Tsubasa-san -la peli naranja se acercó a Tsubasa y beso su frente-

Creo que debo decirte algo -Honoka tomo asiento frente a la chica quien se veía seria- es sobre esa loca… Mayu, planeaba hacer algo en su contra, pero alguien más está metida en eso

Mmm creo que por ahora no quiero saber sobre eso, podrías darme tu número y así me hablas por el móvil, si me perdonas creo que necesito dormir -no lo diría, pero su brazo le estaba matando-

Claro, creo que necesitas descansar -rápidamente intercambiaron su número y Tsubasa se retiró dejando descansar a Honoka quien se tomó un tranquilizante y para luego cambiarse de ropa y acostarse a descansar un rato-

-mientras tanto Eri había recobrado la conciencia y se encontraba buscando a Honoka quien no le contestaba el móvil- Honoka! -la rubia estaba lloriqueando mientras corría por todo el lugar buscando a su novia hasta que encontró a Maki quien solo la miro de mala gana-

Uuu metiste la pata bien hondo querida amiga, sabes que Honoka es muy sensible si te pones de idiota con otras chicas -Maki regaño unos 30 minutos a Eri quien estaba en el suelo escuchando el regaño que le tenían- y por ultimo cómprale un regalo mmm creo que una figura de ese anime que le gusta es de la chica que estaba haciendo cosplay (es Hibiki) y llévasela -sin más Eri hizo caso a todo lo que se le dijo y en menos de una hora estaba fuera de la casa de Honoka trepando hasta el segundo piso-

-mientras Honoka dormía sintió un suave beso en su mejilla- osita… por favor perdóname -Honoka miro fijamente a Eri-

Puedes ir a jugar con esa chica, a mi déjame descansar -Honoka le dio la espalda y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada-

Pero osita jamás te engañaría, nunca pensé en besarla -lentamente la rubia acariciaba la espalda de su novia- cariño por favor, solo te amo a ti

Eres una idiota -lentamente Honoka se sentó en la cama- si intentas algo así nuevamente, esto se acaba para siempre -la seriedad de las palabras hizo estremecer a Eri quien asentía rápidamente- ahora bésame idiota -rápidamente beso a su novia quien correspondió pero que solo duro unos segundos dejando a la pobre Eri con las ganas- estas castigada

-Ni la carita de cachorro le funciono a Eri- está bien… bien te traje un regalo -rápidamente le entrego la bonita figma la cual le costó más de lo que era su mesada, pero no importaba ya que Maki le presto el dinero-

Muchas gracias Eri-chan -Honoka se abrazó con fuerza a Eri quien al fin podía sentir el calor de su amada novia-

-mientras tanto en la casa de Maki- espera Maki-chan! No seas tan bruta

Agh cállate -los padres de Maki estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta sin interrumpir lo que su hija estaba haciendo- solo échate en la cama idiota o te amarrare

…mi hija es un poco bruta -murmuro el padre quien se alejó lentamente y de paso llevándose a su esposa-

AAHH! Maki-chan! -ambos se sonrojaron, y decidieron dejarle su espacio-

Sabes eso se escuchó tan erótico -Maki estaba masajeando la espalda de Nico quien le había dado un calambre- me dan ganas de continuar lo del otro día -Nico cubrió su rostro con una almohada-

Por favor no de nuevo -la pelinegra suspiraba recordando ese día- tus estúpidas amigas arruinaron todo

Tranquila bebe esta vez apague el móvil y desconecte el teléfono de casa -las manos de Maki iban subiendo lentamente por las piernas de la mayor quien se sonrojaba al sentir las caricias de la pelirroja- esta noche serás mía -murmuro en su oído-

 **Esto es realmente corto Q.Q lo siento, me distraigo con otras cosas, lo siento pero me gustaría preguntarles y quiero sus comentarios ¬w¬ el próximo capítulo prometo meter lemon, pero cual EriHono o NicoMaki y si no comentan hare que Eri y Honoka se nekeen a Maki**

 **De que anime eran los personajes a quienes use para los cosplays:**

*Tachibana Hibiki es del anime Senki Zesshou Symphogear y es una de las protagonistas ( **Honoka)**

*Fate y Nanoha son del anime Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ( **Eri y personaje random)**

*Madoka es de Madoka xD ( **Tsubasa)**

*Azuka Langley es de Evangelion y hice la refencia a las películas cuando Mary usa el código de la bestia en el Eva 02 ( **Maki)**

*Sailor Chibi Moon es de sailor moon **(Nico)**

*Misaka Mikoto es de Toaru Kagaku no Railgun ( **Yukiho)**

*Yuuno Gasai es de Mirai Nikki (no recuerdo si se escribe asi) XD y bueno eso **(Arisa)**


	6. el verdadero enemigo

**Primero: les pido perdón por la demora, pero como he dicho antes, no tenía tiempo porque mi trabajo lo consumía por completo… ahora estoy buscando un nuevo trabajo que no me arrebate tanto mi vida personal y así retomar todos mis fics ;D**

 **Segundo ADVERTENCIA: el capítulo de hoy es un poco corto, pero tiene algo que a varias personas a afectado alguna vez en su vida y es algo con lo que conviven a diario algunos :( no odien a Eri ni a Nozomi por lo que está sucediendo XD pff pff spoiler dentro del mismo cap xD**

¿Nico-chan es realmente una neko? -Maki estaba sentada de la cama de Eri quien estaba recostada en el rincón, al parecer Honoka la había castigado-

¿Así que finalmente has sido la dominante? -Honoka estaba buscando que juego llevarse a casa- preguntaría que sucedió, pero no estoy de ánimos para nada -de reojo observo a Eri quien se escondió entre las almohadas de su cama-

Mm tampoco te iba a decir -Maki de reojo observo que Eri estaba oculta- ahora me podrían decir, ¿qué es lo que les pasa ahora?

Nada -Honoka respondió rápidamente poniendo fin a esa pregunta- quiero quitarme este maldito yeso

Realmente debes aguantar 2 semanas, si no hubieses levantado a esa chica para aventarla contra el público, tu brazo ya estaría sano -regaño Maki a Honoka quien solo refunfuño enojada-

Quiero saber la verdad… como nekeaste a Nico -Eri se había acercado lentamente entremedio de sus amigas- vamos Maki, habíamos quedado en que tú nos dirías que es lo que sucedió

Me niego, además a cambio de no ser mis esclavas no les contaría nada -Maki estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas-

Yo creo que Nico te nekeo hasta la mañana y ahora te haces la interesante… -Honoka observo de reojo a Maki quien desvió la mirada-

Si me ayudan a ponerle una bomba de ruido y humo a la directora les contare todo -y como era de esperar ambas asintieron efusivamente- y no se burlarán de mi…

 _ **Lo que sucedió después del evento de anime**_

Nishikino Maki podrías dejar de mirarme así -Nico estaba enojada con Maki quien la había seguido hasta su casa y nuevamente como si nada entro a la casa de la pelinegra, yendo directamente a la habitación de la mayor-

Es que me encanta cuando te pones tsundere… -Maki se relamió los labios al observar de pies a cabeza a su sempai quien rápidamente tomo un poco de ropa y se fue a cambiar al cuarto de baño- mm es hora de la inspección -rápidamente Maki comenzó a husmear por todo el cuarto encontrando la ropa interior de la mayor-… Nico-chan tiene lencería sexy… -sin pensarlo dos veces se puso unas bragas negras con encaje en la cabeza y siguió buscando entre las cosas hasta encontrar algo que solo había visto en algunos mangas y doujin que Eri escondía debajo de su cama-… esto lo he visto en alguna parte… donde… donde

-mientras intentaba hacer memoria de donde había visto ese pequeño objeto de color rosado, detrás de ella aparecía una sombra de brillantes ojos rojos- donde encontraste eso…?

Estaba buscando entre los cajones… y -lentamente Maki se giró encontrándose con la mirada furiosa de Nico- … _mamá…_ -fue lo último que pronuncio Maki-

Ahora aprenderás que no debes husmear en las cosas de tu sempai -Nico había logrado amarrar de pies y manos a la cama a Maki quien intentaba huir de la feroz mirada de su sempai quien sonreía maliciosamente con aquel objeto rosado y que emitía un suave sonido y no olvidemos mencionar que Maki estaba solo en ropa interior-

Nico…sempai… eso es lo que yo creo que es? -la pelirroja tenía el rostro igual de rojo que su cabello-

Lección número uno… -pronuncio Nico dejando a Maki completamente en silencio- jamás toques las cosas de Nico -lentamente la pelinegra paso aquel objeto rosado por el vientre desnudo de la menor quien no pudo reprimir un gemido al sentir la vibración de aquel pequeño objeto-

Nico-chan detente… Hiaa~~~ -la sonrisa de Nico era de pura perversión, y Maki sabía perfectamente que no saldría virgen de ahí- ¡ay! mamita…

Uy Maki-chan eres muy sensible en este lugar -esa mirada carmín, claramente excitada por mantener a su presa atada en su cama, y por supuesto no olvidemos mencionar que ambas ya estaban totalmente desnudas- Maki… eres tan sexy… te comeré

HYAAA~~~ -varias personas ese día decidieron salir de sus apartamentos al escuchar semejante numerito que tenía la vecina con su novia quien gritaba como posesa-

Maki-chan es una completa sumisa…-Maki tenía su cabeza cubierta por una almohada, mientras Nico sonreía triunfante- …

 _ **fin del recuerdo**_

-regresando a la actualidad, la pelirroja estaba casi desmayada de lo roja que estaba, al final les había contado todo lo que sucedió con lujo de detalle el cual a ustedes no les contare porque soy una mala persona- así que… Nico es la activa… -murmuro Eri quien estaba seria pensando- mierda…

Bueno Maki-chan, la verdad es que te tenía mucha fe, pero resultaste ser la pasiva -Honoka estaba sentada en la cama a un lado de Eri quien intentaba discretamente acercarse a su novia- no te acerques, aún sigo molesta contigo -como un perro regañado Eri retrocedió en su intento por arreglar las cosas con Honoka. Maki quien había permanecido en silencio estaba recuperando la compostura y ahora observaba a sus amigas quienes estaban claramente peleadas-

Eri mira! -sin previo aviso Maki tomo por las mejillas a Honoka y le planto un beso que fue subiendo de grados hasta usar la lengua frente a la rubia quien se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa de su pelirroja amiga. Después de que aquello Honoka estaba completamente exhausta Maki se acercó a Eri con quien repitió la misma acción, pero esta fue azotada contra la cama y Maki encima la ataco-

¡Qué demonios te pasa! -después de un rato Honoka y Eri estaban abrazadas observando a Maki quien se relamía los labios por semejante hazaña-

Mmm pues hacer que ustedes dejen de estar peleadas y de que tenía ganas de besarlas -la pelirroja decía con simpleza, como si eso no fuese muy importante-

-Honoka y Eri se observaron fijamente, ambas sonrojadas por el atrevimiento de su mejor amiga, aunque sabían que no lo hacía con maldad. Al fin y al cabo, logro su cometido la tensión entre ambas se había esfumado- Maki-chan hay muchas mejores opciones que estar besándonos

Ahora que lo pienso… -Eri decía de manera dramática- bese indirectamente a Nico… aaaghhh

Mooo ahora tendré que vivir con el recuerdo de que bese a esa pequeña tabla -Honoka suspiraba intentando parecer molesta, pero solo era una broma- bueno cambiando de tema… porque quieres hacer eso con la directora? Quiero decir es estricta y todo, pero también es la madre de Kotori

Me cae mal y quiere hacer mixta la escuela -Eri y Honoka observaron fijamente a Maki quien jugaba con su cabello-

Estas de joda cierto? ¡No quiero que ningún pene andante se acerque a mi Honoka! -Eri abrazo fuertemente a su peli naranja quien estaba levemente sonrojada. Después de un rato de charlar y como planearían todo Honoka y Maki regresaran a sus hogares-

 **Lunes 7:50 am**

-el trio caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a la escuela donde se veía un gran alboroto, rápidamente se acercaron y vieron como sacaban a alguien en una camilla, Eri sin importarle mucho la integridad de su amiga Maki se subió a caballito de esta para observar bien la situación llevándose la gran sorpresa, la directora Minami iba en la camilla, con un cuello ortopédico y algunas vendas. la ambulancia se retiraba veloz, todo esto a vista de muchas alumnas quienes se preguntaban cómo es que eso había ocurrido y el trio estaba en completo shock, incluso no vieron cuando la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se les había acercado- Ayase Eri, Nishikino Maki y Kousaka Honoka… esta vez su jueguito ha ido muy lejos

-varias estudiantes observaron como Nozomi acompañada de Nico quien se veía un tanto triste- presidenta, buenos días para ti también y si, estamos muy bien -Nico, Maki y Honoka observaron a Eri quien mantenía su mirada fija en Nozomi quien mantenía su postura sin siquiera moverse unos centímetros-

No estoy para juegos Ayase -Nozomi raras veces se veía así de seria, algunas alumnas comenzaron a murmurar acerca de que se iba a armar pleito- acompáñenme al salón del consejo estudiantil ¡ahora!

-Maki y Honoka estaban aterradas, era la primera vez que la mismísima presidenta las hubiese atrapado y ahora estaban que se morían- no eres de mi agrado Nozomi y eso lo sabes -el ambiente bajaba un grado con cada segundo que ese par se observaba de manera retadora-

Será mejor que respetes a las presidenta -Nico al fin hablaba, aunque con un poco más a la defensiva- acompáñennos, el resto de las estudiantes por favor diríjanse a sus salones

-rápidamente todo el lugar estaba regresando a su calma original aunque muchas se fueron murmurando sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con la presidenta y el grupo de problemáticas- al menos podrían decirnos que es lo que sucede? Nico-chan? -Honoka observo a Nico que solo le -hizo una mueca de molestia y que guardara silencio-

Por culpa de ustedes ahora la directora Minami está en el hospital -Nico y Nozomi tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares mientras que el trio tomo asiento frente a ellas en unas sillas que por lo que Maki pudo deducir ya las estaban esperando, eso hizo que su miedo aumentara aún más-

Estas acusándonos de algo que no hemos hecho -Eri aún seguía a la defensiva aun manteniéndole la mirada a Nozomi quien sonrió molestando aún más a Eri quien bufo aburrida- apresúrate

Si tanto te estas quejando quiere decir que algo tienes que ver con lo sucedido -lentamente Nozomi cruzo sus piernas atrayendo la mirada de Maki y Honoka quienes vieron algo bastante bonito, mientras sonreian de manera perversa- la peor alumna de segundo año… Kousaka Honoka y una de las mejores alumnas de primer año estuviesen metidas en esto también, de Honoka lo esperaba, es bastante fácil arrastrar a una alumna incompetente para que haga estupideces -tanto Maki como Honoka regresaron su mirada a Nozomi quien ahora las veía de mala gana-

¡Quién te crees! -Honoka estaba claramente exaltada por lo que le habían dicho, más que nada dolida-

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil -respondió con simpleza Nozomi quien ni se inmuto al ver que Honoka había intentado levantarse para ir a golpearla, pero que fue contenida por Maki quien rápidamente la detuvo, debido a que por algún motivo Eri no decía nada- así que o confiesan de una vez que ustedes provocaron ese incidente o me veré forzada de pedirle a los profesores que se encarguen de ustedes- mientras decía esto, sacaba desde su bolso una cámara la cual al encenderla aparecía el trio en el despacho de la directora donde colocaron la pequeña broma esto termino por provocar que el trio palideciera-

Asumo la responsabilidad de todo -Nozomi, Maki, Honoka y Nico observaron a Eri quien se veía realmente furiosa, algo desde la mañana la había estado molestando, desde que entraron al despacho de la directora, pero ahora todo tenía sentido, pero no habían las pruebas suficientes como para decir que alguien modifico la broma y provoco algo más peligroso, aunque solo una persona seria capaz de grabar eso y ahora estaba frente a ellas con una sonrisa triunfante- ¿cuantos días me van a expulsar?

-Maki y Honoka estaba con la boca abierta, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando- días? -la sonrisa maliciosa de Nozomi alerto a Nico que esto acabaría muy mal- Ayase Eri estas expulsada de este instituto -un silencio sepulcral se instaló en aquel salón- o eso es lo que me gustaría decir… pero eso solo lo decidirá la directora cuando regrese del hospital. Nico lleva a Nishikino y Kousaka a sus salones, debo hablar algo con Ayase

¿Estás segura? -solo basto una mirada para que Nico acatara la orden y se llevara a ambas quienes se negaban en un principio, pero Eri solo les sonrió y les dijo que se fueran-

Ahora… -Nozomi se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar llegando a la puerta donde cerró la puerta con seguro- estamos completamente a solas

Se muy bien que tú eres la culpable de lo que sucedió -Eri se había levantado y seguía cada movimiento de la peli morada quien mantenía una mirada tranquila-

No tienes pruebas -la mayor se recargo contra una mesa donde no dejaba de observar a Eri quien se estaba poniendo incomoda-aunque, si haces lo que quiero… podrás librarte de todo esto -con una sensualidad abrumadora Nozomi se acercó a Eri quien contuvo la respiración al sentir el cuerpo de la presidenta quien acerco su rostro hasta la rubia- que dices Eri

No sabes cómo te odio y planeas ofrecerme un trato… -el odio en aquellos ojos azules provocaba a Nozomi a mantener su sonrisa descara-

Me excita que me veas de esa manera -Eri estaba un poco asustada al sentir como sus manos fueron atrapadas por las de Nozomi quien tenía una fuerza increíble- se mía y dejare a tus amiguitas en paz

Aléjate de mí -comenzaron a forcejear cayendo de manera estrepitosa al piso donde Nozomi seguía manteniendo el control- maldita seas Nozomi, ¡esto ya es una locura, aléjate! -pero nada hizo que Nozomi se quitara de encima-

Guarda silencio -con su mano cubrió la boca de Eri quien a estas alturas ya estaba aterrada al ver la cara de psicópata que tenía Nozomi- ya estoy aburriéndome de ese jueguito de niña rebelde -la rubia estaba quieta observando como la peli morada se relamía los labios- ¿sabes cuánto he tenido que soportar por tu culpa? ¿Acaso ya te has olvidado de mí y como me humillaste en la secundaria? -el enojo en la cara de Nozomi desconcertaba a Eri quien no sabía que hacer- como fue que me declare ante ti… y tú me alejaste de golpe por ser como era en ese momento? -de golpe un recuerdo vino a su mente-

 _Ayase-san…-una pequeña joven de cabello purpura y un poquito subidita de peso estaba frente a una seria Ayase quien realmente estaba hartándose de que esta chica estuviese obsesionada con ella, la tenía harta la seguía a todos lados aunque se escondiese para seguirla y eso ya le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia a Eri quien hasta había tenido problemas en su casa por haberse quedado en casa de sus amigas la noche anterior… en ese entonces estaba pasando por muchas cosas y su mente colapso, terminando en desquitarse con la chica frente a ella- tu… tu me.. gus…tas_

 _¡Guarda silencio estúpida gorda! - la pobre niña estaba shokeada por el trato que estaba recibiendo- me tienes harta de tus estúpidas cartas y tu maldita cara -con fuerza la empujo provocando que esta cayera al piso provocando que la chica rompiera en llanto- no te acerques a mí nunca mas_

-de golpe Eri recordó aquello dejándola sin aliento- veo que has recordado todo… maldita pretenciosa… desde aquel día jure que tus días serian un infierno y ahora tengo la oportunidad de arruinar tu vida

…-la sonrisa sádica de Nozomi le helo la sangre a Eri quien con fuerza que no sabía que tenía alejo a la chica quien rápidamente se puso de pie- …estás loca… jamás quise hacerte daño… jamás…

Eso ya no importa, tu arruinas mi vida y pues te devuelvo con la misma moneda -rápidamente Nozomi se acercó a Eri a quien la atrapo con la defensa baja- te hare pagar por todo… -con un rápido movimiento Nozomi envió a Eri contra la pared donde la beso apasionadamente, segundos después Eri reacciono alejando a la chica y dejando un rastro de saliva entre ellas-

No te atrevas a acercarte a alguna de mis amigas, esto es entre tú y yo -rápidamente Eri se retiró del lugar dando un portazo antes de irse –

Esto apenas comienza… -murmuro Nozomi al quedar completamente sola en aquella habitación-

 **Uuuuuuu se armó la grande! Al fin se sabe el motivo por el cual Nozomi detesta al trio, en específico a una de ellas -w-)/ por cierto perdón la demora**

 **Un saludo especial a mis seguidores que aún me esperan con mis actualizaciones nwn realmente admiro a esa gente y su paciencia XD los besaría pero estoy resfriada**


End file.
